Ma Doli Vous êtes rosicime!
by rime 1701
Summary: peu après la bataille de Poudlard la vie reprend son cours normal. nos personnages préférer essayent de se reconstruire une vie. C'est la que les ships les plus improbable vont naître. P.S: Si j'écris cette fanfic, c'est parce que je trouve cela injuste que certain personnage soit mis à l'ecard des ships et des fanfic. Maugrey, dolores pour ne citer qu'eux .
1. après tant d'années Lucius

On dit souvent que l'amour ne demande pas de permission au préalable quand il se décide à frapper à votre porte. Plusieurs personnes dans le monde magique se sont décidées à avoir un cœur en marbre pour se protéger de toute cette folie. Leurs parents leur ont enseignés leur idéologie. Le sang doit rester pure... Et pour cela, souvent on promet son enfant dès son plus jeune âge à quelqu'un. Il devra alors faire semblant de l'aimer, le chérir et le soutenir à partir de sa sortie de Poudlard... l'école des sorciers. Tout au long de ses études il se bâtira un cœur en fer. Sous estimera les sangs impure, maltraitera les sangs de bourbe et jettera des pierres à tous ceux qui ont le malheur d'être à poufsouffle. Puis adulte il construira une relation battit sur des valeurs superficielles. A quel point sa famille est riche, à quel point le seigneur des ténèbres le respecte... Mais quand il n'a plus tout ça... quand il devient la risée de tous les mangemorts, qu'il est envoyé à Azkaban, que son fils prend pour épouse une traitre à son sang. Son couple finit par se briser, et il est seul, sans presque aucun ami, à essayer de se reconstruire. C'est pour cela que le beau Lucius Malfoy aux longs cheveux blond et soyeux se rend à un rendez-vous arranger avec la sublime Dolores Ombrage. Draco essayait d'aider son vieux père et il a pensé que c'était une bonne idée. Il a toujours ses relations au sein du Ministère et ombrage a toujours voulu du pouvoir. Et puis, c'était ça ou avoir un alcolo comme daron. Il avait mis un costume avec un nœud papillon rose pour avait acheté un bouquet orchidée pour l'occasion et c'est là qu'elle pénétra dans le salon de thé de madame pieddodu, ce dernier était décoré en rose à l'occasion de la saint valentin. Une épingle représentant un chat animé sur son sa fourrure rose elle rappela son prince à la réalité d'un petit « hum...hum... » Qui lui ai propre et s'singulié.

« -OH... Ma Doli... VOUS ETES ROSICIME !, s'exclame-t-il.

\- Enfin Lucius, ressaisissez-vous, on vient à peine de se voir... après tant d'année...

Elle glissa sa main à la sienne et murmura.

\- Maintenant que cette Narcissa n'est plus là... On peut reprendre là où s'est arrêté

\- Vous... vous vous en souvenez... J'ai cru que vous étiez passée à autre chose.

Il fixa sa main contre la sienne avec des yeux doux.

\- Comment oublier Lucius... Toutes ces années j'ai dû vous voir avec une autre. En me disant qu'avec moi vous pourriez être beaucoup plus heureux. Nôtres histoire était tellement intense, mais nous ne pouvions nous unir... à cause de mon sang. J'ai fini par me convaincre qu'il était aussi pur que le vôtre. Mais c'est totalement faux... à votre sortie de poudlard vous m'avez oublié...

\- Non Dolores... ne dites pas ça... vous s'avez que j'ai toujours été sincère avec vous... Toutes ces années je n'ai pas non plus arrêté de penser à vous... A chaque fois que je devais la toucher pour accomplir mes devoirs de sang pur... je fermais les yeux, et j'imaginais que c'était votre peau contre la mienne... votre cœur...

\- Oui mais ce n'était pas le miens... mais celui de c'elle qui vous a abandonnée...

\- Mais vous vous ne m'abandonnerait pas...

\- Il faut dire que je ne suis jamais passée à autre chose

Voilà pour la première partie de cette fanfic dolocius. C'est ma première pas trop de critiques s'il vous plait. La prochaine fois ce sera un flash-back pour mieux comprendre l'histoire.

n'hésite surtout pas à fav et à laisser ton avis... je sais je sais... Dolocius c'est burk


	2. le retour du guerrier tombé au combat

\- Oui mais ce n'était pas le mien... mais celui de celle qui vous a abandonnée...

\- Mais vous, vous ne m'abandonnerez pas...

\- Il faut dire que je ne suis jamais passée à autre chose... Je vous revois encore très clairement quand nous étions à Poudlard ... Vous aviez les cheveux courts et vous étiez très sexy, vous ne vous habilliez pas comme aujourd'hui, vous aviez un style qui vous était propre. Vous assumiez votre look moldu, c'est comme ça que vous m'avez séduite; par votre personnalité et non par votre sang. On s'isolait très souvent tous les deux dans la forêt interdite, pour rester seuls. A l'abri des regards indiscrets, plus exactement celui de votre promise. Se furent les instants les plus beaux de mon existence, ceux que je partageais avec vous. Quand vos lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes pour la première fois. Quand vos mains se sont baladées sur mon corps. Je vous ai aimé, pendant un bref instant, intensément, même si notre amour devait rester secret. Et même maintenant que vous êtes libres, vous avez été incapable de venir me voir, vous avez laissé votre fils organiser ce rendez-vous... Pourquoi Lucius ?

\- Vous le savez, tout le monde le sait d'ailleurs, je suis un lâche. Déjà à Poudlard je vous ai abandonné pour elle. Petit à petit mon cœur est devenu velu**. J'ai essayé d'assumer ce que l'on appelle " Des devoirs de sang pur " en l'épousant elle. Et vous, je vous ai vu devenir une autre personne. Vous dites depuis des années à tout le monde que vous êtes une sang pur. Vous gravissez les échelons au sein du Ministère. Vous essayez d'épouser quelqu'un d'important. J'ai eu peur de tous ces changements en vous. J'ai eu peur de ne plus être un homme pour vous. J'ai peur de ne pas correspondre à tous vos nouveaux critères.

Dolorès sentait une certaine colère monter en elle. Cet homme devant elle, elle l'aimait plus que tout et il osait lui parler de critères ou de je ne sais quel sottise de ce genre. Elle lui donna une violente claque.

\- Comment osez-vous dires ou croire un mot de cela ?

Lucius leva sa main à sa joue et la massa légèrement. Il sera toujours surpris par la force et la fragilité de cette femme.

-Qu'es ce que je suis sensé penser. Je vous en supplie éclairez moi, grande inquisitrice de Poudlard.

-Que je vous aime pauvre con, tout ça, le ministère, Poudlard... c'était pour côtoyer les même gens que vous. Être invité à des fêtes dans le manoir Malfoy pouvoir au moins être votre amis si ce n'est plus ( toi-même tu sais).

-C'était donc pour ça, j'ai eu peur de vous avoir perdu...

\- Je suis faite pour être à vous allons-nous en de cette endroit. Je veux être seul a seul avec vous... comme avant...

Il se lève alors et pose quelques gaillons sur la table pour payer une consommation qu'il avait prise en attendant sa bien-aimée. Il lui tint la porte tel un gentleman.

-après vous demoiselle.

il attache ses cheveux long à l'arrière, quand ils étaient adolescents cela la rendait folle de lui. Et aujourd'hui encore cela n'avait pas changé. Elle attendra quand même avant de s'offrir à nouveau à cet homme. Non qu'elle n'ait pas envie de lui mais elle veut le rendre fou... Totalement fou. Elle le dirige vers son appartement. Voilà maintenant trois ans qu'elle vit au pré au lard. Le village sorcier respirait encore la guerre. Les commerces reprenait un à un leur activité. Mais il y en avait un qui malheureusement était toujours debout. Comme au premier jour. Celui des Weasley, leur magasins de farces et attrape. Elle voie une chevelure blonde qui lui ai familière y pénétrer. Elle se dit que ça ne peut pas être lui qu'es ce que Drago Malfoy irai faire dans ce genre d'endroit. Elle monta donc vers son appartement avec Lucius, elle avait tant envie de se blottir contre lui.

C'était bien Drago qui pénétra dans ce magasin de farce et attrape. Lui aussi avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. il pénètre alors et un homme se rapprocha de lui en boitant, c'était son plus grand secret, il n'aurai jamais révéler a personne même pas à son propre père comment il avait certaine fois survécut au pire. L'homme avait la moitié de son visage cacher par un capuchon noir, vous l'aurez compris, la moitié qu'il se devait de cacher pour préserver son identité, même en territoire ami. Son pied de bois produisait un bruit presque insonore.

\- Maintenant que plus personne n'as besoin de vous voir comme étant l'homme de l'ombre vous comptez révéler au monde que vous êtes vivants.

\- Tout le monde a réagis exactement comme je m'y attendais, suivez-moi Malfoy on ne peut parler sereinement ici.

Et ainsi Maugrey Folœil se remit à marcher en boitant, se dirigeant vers la sortie du magasin, il ne fallait pas croiser l'un des Weasley. Il se dirige vers une petite ruelle du chemin de travers et retire alors sa cape dévoilant ainsi son œil fou.

\- Je ne compte pas dire au monde entier que je suis vivant. Je n'ai plus envie de combattre les forces du mal. Je veux vivre normalement, former ma propre famille, j'y ai le droit après tout ce que j'ai dû endurer.

\- J'ai du mal à vous imaginer avec une famille Maugrey, ce n'est pas une vie faite pour un combattant comme vous. Harry Potter ne s'en doute pas, personne d'ailleurs ne s'en doute, mais si vous Vous-Savez-Qui est dans une tombe c'est bien grâce à vous, surtout vous.

Bon, je vous explique le concept. Il y aura d'abord sept chapitres dans cette partie. Ce sera un prologue de présentation de plusieurs Ships. Ces Ships auront chacun le droit à une fanfic distincte avec des liens entre eux. Durant les vacances d'été ce sera une nouvelle partie par jour.

** référence aux contes de Beedle le Barde. Désigne dans le monde magique un sorcier qui fait preuve de froideur et d'insensibilité


End file.
